puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Pirates of the Caribbean spoof video contest
The Pirates of the Caribbean spoof video contest was an event run in the Y!PP Forums by Apollo in June-July of 2006. Entrants were asked to create a live-action or animated video spoofing the Pirates of the Caribbean movie trailer. It also needed to be related to Puzzle Pirates in some way. Judging was done by the Ocean Masters and other Ringers, including Captain Cleaver and the Marketing Ringers. The original deadline for submission was 11:59 pm PDT on Sunday 9 July 2006 but it was extended by two days due to a delay in the planned in-game news reminder. =The Prizes= The first prize of US$500 and a familiar of the winner's choice was given to Montblanc and Sundancer. Second place received 50,000 PoE and first choice of the in-game prizes on offer. Third place received 25,000 PoE and second choice of the in-game prizes on offer. Fourth place received 10,000 PoE and third choice of the in-game prizes on offer. Fifth place received 5,000 PoE and fourth choice of the in-game prizes on offer. In-game prize options were : * A group portrait with your choice of up to FOUR Ocean Masters or Developers * A black/color (any but gold) painted war brig called Dead Man's Chest (one available on each ocean, so could be chosen by more than one winner if desired) * A forum avatar for you by one of Y!PP's in-house artists * 25,000 PoE The above five entrants, and a number of honorable mentions, also received inscribed Orchid trinkets. Prizes were available on any ocean. = Winners = The Academy of Moving Pirates, Arts and Silliness was proud to announce the prizewinners in the Pirates of the Caribbean spoof video competition. Grand Prizewinners * In first place, winning $500, a familiar in their choice of colors (other than full black or white) and the Academy's prestigious Best Cephalapod Scene Stealer award was Montblanc (Cobalt) and Sundancer (Midnight)! * In second place, winning the award for Best Costuming, a bouquet of gold orchids, and first choice of the in-game prizes on offer, was Shantybones (Midnight)! * In third place, winning the award for Best Live Action, a gold orchid, and second choice of the in-game prizes on offer, was Frubert (Viridian)! * In fourth place, winning the award for Best Hand Animation, a gold orchid, and third choice of the in-game prizes on offer, was Pogo (Midnight)! * In fifth place, winning the award for Best Heartying Sequence, a gold orchid, and fourth choice of the in-game prizes on offer, was DarkViper (and Salmon) (Cobalt)! Honorable Mentions * The award for Best On-Screen Kiss went to Bisquick (Midnight), who won a bouquet of maroon orchids and a sloop called the Kissing Jack. * The award for Best Blackspot went to Nickthespy (Viridian), who won a bouquet of yellow orchids and a sloop called the Blackspotted Jack. * The award for Most Adoring Fans went to Dernhelm (Viridian), who won a bouquet of green orchids and a sloop called the Beloved Jack. * The award for Best Supporting Appearance By A Brigand King went to Vireyda (Midnight), who won a bouquet of aqua orchids and a sloop called the Admirable Jack. * The award for Best Stuntwork went to Imperial (Hunter), who won a bouquet of violet orchids and a sloop called the Brave Jack. Other Awards * Ricecakesy (Cobalt) won Most Huggable Jack Sparrow and a signet ring. * Paisleigh (Viridian) won Best Planking and a mirror. * Usdi (Hunter) won Most Looney Presentation and wins a comb. * Laser (Midnight) won Best Roasting Sequence and wins a spiky coral. * Minicouper won Best Set Design and a mirror. * Redbeardrob (Viridian) won Rosiest Kraken and a spiky coral. * Kstegs (Cobalt) won Best Supporting Performance By A Pet, and a clam shell. * Beesley (Midnight) won Best Skeleton Crew and a bone. * Supergreenie (Cobalt) won Best Chat Booch and a knobby coral. * Escape (Cobalt) won Cutest Davey Jones and a nautilus shell. * Dachimpy (Viridian) won Most Mouth-Watering and a starfish. * Ethyl (Cobalt) won Best Boxoffice Blockbuster and a spiky coral. * Adelmo (Hunter) won Best Timing and a starfish. * Bluefrog (Viridian) won Best Sinking and a clam shell. * Saito (Viridian) won Best Action Sequence and a parrot feather. * Abasolom (Sage) won Best Puzzle Showcase and a conch shell. * Stevedrago (Viridian) won Best HandWavingFreakOutery and a spiky coral. * Piratealbie won Best Popcorn Moment and a comb. * Blackthorr won Loveliest Lagoon and a mirror. * Ghostcrew (Viridian) won Most Hair-Raising Performance and a bone. * Swazzorama won Best Surprise Inside and a clam shell. * Spiffy won Best Mislaid Treasure and a handkerchief. = Links = *Contest forum thread - discussion from 12 June 2006 to 29 July 2006 *Winners Announced - list of prize-winners *Puzzle Pirates Group on YouTube Pirates of the Caribbean spoof video contest